Dangerous Love
by MissScarlet96
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a smart, kind-hearted and beautiful girl that goes to Fairy High School. Natsu Dragneel is the new student at Fairy High, when these two meet, they become good friends. But Natsu has a deep and dark secret. When Lucy finds out, how will she react? Will they stay friends or become something more? Starting this over. NaLu. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

" Princess, it's time to wake up. "

The blonde-haired girl, Lucy Heartfilia, groaned and turned the other way to continue sleeping.

" 5 more minutes, Virgo. Please. "

Virgo signed and shook her. " But Princess, it's 07:15am, you'll be late for school. " That caused Lucy to sit up quickly with wide eyes. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was 07:15am.

`Oh no! ` she panicked, then quickly got out of bed and ran towards the bathroom.

" Oh My God! Thanks for waking me up Virgo! " she washed her face and brushed her teeth.

" I shall prepare your uniform, princess. "

" Okay! " Lucy yelled.

She left the bathroom and took off her pajamas.

" Do you need help, princess? " Virgo asked.

" No, it's alright. I'm almost done. " Her uniform was a white button-up shirt with the Fairy Tail emblem on the left breast pocket, a red tie, a plaid red mini skirt, white knee high socks and black shoes. For the boys it was a white button-up shirt with the Fairy Tail emblem on the same place, a red tie, red pants and black shoes.

After she was done, Lucy started brushing her hair. " Tell father I'll be down in a minute, okay? "

Virgo looked down. " Unfortunately, your father went to work a few minutes before you woke up, princess. " Lucy stopped brushing her hair and signed sadly.

" Oh, I see. "

" Will there be punishment, princess? " Lucy looked at her in disbelief.

" No, Virgo and how many times have I told you to call me Lucy when father is not around? "

" My apologies prin-, I mean Lucy. " Lucy smiled widely at her.

" That's better. Is breakfast ready? I'm starving! " Her stomach growled and she blushed.

" Yes, but you have to hurry, you only have 15 minutes left. " Lucy nodded and quickly walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen, where everyone greeted her.

" Morning, everyone! "

" Morning Lucy. " Aries smiled shyly.

" My Mooois Lucy, you look gorgeous as always! " Taurus said with hearts in his eyes. Lucy only shook her head and smiled before sitting at the table and started eating her bacon.

" My, are we hungry this morning, Lucy? " Loke smiled. Lucy smiled and blushed.

" I can't help it, Aries makes the best food in the world! " Then she continued eating while Aries blushed and thanked her.

Lucy looked at the clock. " Wow, I better go now! Thanks for the food! " she got up, grabbed her bag and left the house, waving at everyone.

" Bye Lucy! "

" Have a nice day! "

Capricorn was waiting for her. " Miss Lucy, good morning. " he bowed down.

Lucy smiled. " Morning Capricorn. " She got inside the car and they took off. Lucy was looking out at the window in deep thoughts. Capricorn looked at her before looking back at the road.

" Is something bothering you, Miss Lucy? "

Lucy signed and looked down. " I never get the chance to spend time with father. I only see him in the evenings. "

" Well, your father is a business man and he has a lot of work. But I'm sure you'll spend some time together one day. " Capricorn smiled.

" I hope so. " Lucy smiled sadly.

" Alright Miss Lucy, we're here. Fairy High School. " Capricorn left the car. He held open the door for Lucy to leave the car. She looked at the school and signed, then she looked at Capricorn.

" Thank you for driving me to school. " Capricorn bowed down.

" It is my job Miss Lucy. Have a nice day. " she smiled.

" I will. " and with that, Capricorn entered the car and drove away. Lucy looked at her wrist watch. 5 minutes left. She better hurry up.

" Lu! " She turned around and grinned when she saw one of her best friends waving at her. She ran to the group of girls waiting for her and hugged them.

" Hey girls! What's up? " she smiled at them.

" We were waiting for you. Why are you late? " Erza asked her. Lucy smiled nervously.

" Well... I overslept. "

" Did you watch action movies late again? " Cana put her hands on her hips and smirked.

Lucy laughed nervously. " Well maybe. "

Levy shook her head. " It's not good for you and you know it. Come on, let's go to class before we're late. "she and the others entered the school. Lucy had English class with Levy and Juvia. Erza and Cana had Science class together.

Lucy walked towards her desk and sat on her chair, looking outside the window, her chin resting on her palm. Levy sat next to her and Juvia sat behind Levy. The bell rang and class started.

Lucy signed, deep in thoughts. _Wish something interesting would happen today._ She snapped when she heard her teacher, Miss Mirajane Strauss, announce something.

" We have a new student joining us. Please give him a warm welcome. " The door opened and a boy walked in, stopping in front of the class. Lucy couldn't take her eyes of him, or more like, his hair. It was _pink_ and spiky. The boy was wearing the uniform, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his tie was hanging loosely around his neck. His green eyes were scanning the room until they landed on her. He smirked and Lucy's own eyes widened before looking down, trying to hide the huge blush on her cheeks.

" Please introduce yourself to the class. " the teacher said kindly. The boy nodded.

" My name is Natsu Dragneel. I hope we can be good friends. " When he grinned, all the girls, except Lucy, Levy and Juvia giggled and the boys clenched their fists in jealousy. Lucy noticed something different about him. _He sure has pretty sharp teeth for a guy._ Lucy's eyes narrowed in suspicion. _Is he some kind of vampire? No, Lucy, that's ridiculous, vampires don't exist._ Lucy shook her head and looked at the boy, only to find him staring at her. He winked at her and Lucy once again looked down, her heart was beating fast for some reason. _Stop it, Lucy. He's just a boy, a boy with pink hair and sharp teeth._ She shook her head and took a deep breath.

" It's nice to meet you, Mister Dragneel. I'm Mirajane Strauss, but call me Miss Mirajane. "she smiled and looked around the classroom. " Now, where can you take a seat? " She jumped back when she saw almost all of the girls raising their hands.

" Sit next to me, Natsu! "

" No, next to me! "

" Please Natsu, pick me! "

" No, me! "

Lucy, Levy and Juvia shared a look. " Gee, I feel sorry for the guy. " Lucy rolled her eyes.

" It's his first day at school and he's already popular with the ladies. " Levy chuckled and shook her head.

" Come on, you guys. I mean, have you seen guys with _pink_ hair? That's unreal. " Lucy whispered to her friends, unaware that the boy had heard her. Natsu's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but remained calm.

Levy shrugged. " It might be his natural color, that, or he dyed his hair. I think it suits him, though. "

" But, you have to admit, he is kinda cute. " Juvia giggled.

Lucy shook her head and looked at the boy, he was still staring at her. He smirked and Lucy gulped, hiding her face in her hands. _Okay, he has pink hair and sharp teeth AND he's a creep. Oh Mavis, please help me!_

" Well, there's only one seat available. " Miss Mirajane said.

Lucy tensed and realized. The only seat available was behind her.

" Well it looks like you'll have to sit behind Miss Heartfilia. " The girls in the classroom groaned and glared deadly at Lucy, who was desperately trying to avoid them. Footsteps were heard and the boy sat behind her. Levy smiled and tried to cheer up her best friend.

" Don't worry Lu, everything will be alright. " she whispered to her. Lucy looked at her and smiled back.

" Thanks Levy. " She took her book from her bag and was about to open it, when she felt a tap on her shoulder from behind. Lucy simply ignored it, it was obviously the new kid. Then, she felt his hand on her hair and her eyes widened, she looked behind, only to see him playing with her hair. She smacked his hand away and tried to glare deadly at him, a dark blush on her cheeks.

" W-what are you doing? " she stuttered and then cursed in her mind for that. Natsu only smiled at her.

" Trying to get your attention. " his voice was deep and smooth and Lucy tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. _Stop it, Lucy! Just ignore him._ She shook her head and turned around. She tried to concentrate on her book, when she felt him poking her. She slammed her book shut and looked at him.

" What do you want? " She sounded pissed. Natsu pouted.

" To talk to you, Lu. "

" Look, I don't have time fo- " she stopped and looked at him wide eyes. " How do you know my name? "

" Your friend called you that, right? " he gestured towards Levy. Okay, now Lucy knew she had to be careful around this guy. _How did he hear us? It was barely a whisper._ Lucy shook that thought away and glared at him.

" Alright, 1st, my name is Lucy, 2nd, I don't wanna talk to you, 3rd, we're in class, and 4th, I don't wanna get in trouble. So leave me alone. " She turned around, but she felt him poking her again.

" That's rude. I was only trying to be nice. "

" Well, I'm trying to avoid your fan girls from ripping my head off. " she felt their icy glares, making her look down.

Natsu rolled his eyes. " Do you think I care about them? Nobody can tell me who to be friends with. I wanna get to know you, Lucy. I wanna be your friend. " he pleaded. Lucy looked at him in disbelief, she searched any signs of lies in his eyes, but she found none. He was honest and serious. There were other girls he would pick, but no, he wanted to befriend her. It made her feel special that someone like him would want to get to know her. He seems like a nice person and he had beautiful green eyes. _Wait, what?!_ She looked away and took a deep breath.

" Luce, are you alright? " when she looked at him, she saw confusion and worry in his eyes.

" Yeah, I'm alright. " she smiled, trying to not get lost in his eyes.

Natsu signed in relief and smiled. " So, can we talk after class? "

Lucy felt a deep blush on her cheeks and smiled again. " Yeah, sure. "

Natsu grinned happily, showing off his sharp teeth. " Great! Thanks Luce! " with that, he looked down and began taking notes.

Lucy turned around and couldn't wipe away the big smile on her face or calm down her heart, which was beating fast. _He called me Luce, I like it._

* * *

 **Hey guys, so I decided to start over this story, cause I had a few mistakes in the original one, plus there will be a few changes in this story, the plot will be the same! So read this one and I hope you like it and until next time, bye¬!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

When the bell rang, signaling that class was over, everyone started packing their things and leaving the classroom. When Lucy was done, she saw Natsu waiting for her, he grinned and asked " Ready Luce? "

Lucy smiled softly and blushed " Ready. "

When the two left the classroom, they saw Levy and Juvia waiting outside. Levy turned around and greeted them.

" Oh, Natsu, meet Levy and Juvia. " Lucy introduced them. Natsu shook their hands and smiled.

" Hi, nice to meet you. " Levy and Juvia smiled back.

" Nice to meet you too, Natsu. " Levy said, after that, they started walking to their lockers. " So, Natsu, I know it's your first day of school, but how do you like it here? "

Natsu shrugged and looked around. " It's cool. All the people seemed nice here, Miss Mirajane is probably one of the nicest people here. "

Juvia nodded. " She is. But sometimes she could be really scary when she's angry. "

Natsu raised an eyebrow in curiosity and confusion. " What do you mean? "

Levy shook her head. " For your sake, you don't wanna know. Anyway, is your hair natural or dyed? "

Natsu's eyebrow twitched again but answered calmly. " It is my natural color. "

Lucy raised an eyebrow in disbelief. " But it's so pink. "

Natsu glared playfully at her. " It's not, it's salmon, not pink! Pink is a girly color. "

Lucy rolled her eyes and shook her head. " Whatever you say, pinky. " she said quietly, but Natsu heard her.

" Weirdo. " he crossed his arms and looked away.

Lucy looked at him, wide eyed. " How am I weird?! "

" You were staring at me with a funny look on your face when I entered 1st class, doesn't that make you a weirdo? " He smirked in triumph. Levy and Juvia covered their mouths, trying not to laugh.

Lucy smirked and said " Look who's talking. You kept smirking and winking at me, doesn't that make you a creep? " The two blue-haired girls looked at each other wide eyed and Natsu stared at Lucy in shock and disbelief.

Natsu quickly recovered and grinned evilly " Well, you liked it because you kept blushing and looking away. Admit it, Luce, you like me. " Lucy only stared at him with her mouth dropped.

" In your dreams. And I looked away because you were creeping me out! "

Levy and Juvia looked at each other, not knowing what to do as the two continued to bicker.

" Well, well, well, what do we have here? Lucy flirting with the new boy? "

They turned around and saw Cana and Erza walking towards them, Cana with a Don't-lie-to-me-I-know-what-I-saw smirk and Erza with an amused smile.

" Oh no no no. Me? Flirting? Cana, that's your thing. I don't flirt, especially with a creep! "

" Hey, I'm not a creep! You are! "

" Oh so now you call me a creep?! "

" Okay, that's enough, you two, you're making a scene. " Erza said, she looked at Natsu and extended her hand towards him " You must be Natsu, the new student. My name is Erza Scarlet, welcome to Fairy High School. "

Natsu smiled and shook her hand. " Nice to meet you, Erza. "

Cana smiled and shook his hand " Cana Alberona. " she then gestured towards Lucy. " Don't worry, she might be weird, but you'll like her. "

" Canaaaa! " Lucy groaned and blushed. Cana laughed and wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders.

" So what do you have next? " Levy asked Natsu. He looked down at his schedule and signed.

" Art. "

" Oh, me and Lucy have it too. Let's grab our things and go before we're late. " Erza said and they all headed towards their lockers. Lucy's was 14, Natsu's - 15, Levy's 13, Juvia's 18, Erza's 19 and Cana's 20.

After they grabbed their books for their next class, Levy, Juvia and Cana said bye and left for their Math class.

As the three walked to their next class, Natsu suddenly stopped. The two girls looked at him and noticed he was sweating and gripping his chest.

" Natsu, are you alright? " Lucy asked worriedly, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

" Yeah, I'm alright. " He managed to say. Erza shook her head and placed her hands on her hips.

" You don't look alright, we have to take you to the nurse's office. "

" No! " Natsu yelled furiously, which made the two girls jump back and stare at him in shock. " I-I mean, I have to use the restroom, I must have eaten something spoiled in the morning. Hehe " he laughed nervously.

" Still, you have to go to the nurse's office. " Erza said sternly.

Natsu shook his head. " No, it's alright, I'll go to the restroom now, you guys go on without me. "

Before the girls could say anything else, Natsu quickly ran passed them and turned a corner. Erza and Lucy looked at each other, shock, worry and confusion in their eyes.

" I have a feeling he's not telling us something. " Erza said, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Lucy nodded and looked down. " I hope he's alright, though. "

" Me too, come on, let's go to class. " With that, the two girls went to class.

00000000

When Natsu entered the restroom, he was relieved that he was alone. _Good_. He walked to the big mirror and looked at himself. One of his eyes turned crimson red and scales began to appear on his arms and face. Oh how he wished this was a nightmare, he never wanted this, becoming a monster and hiding from everyone. He quickly grabbed his bag and took out a bottle filled with green liquid. He opened the bottle and took a few gulps, when he looked at the mirror, he saw that his eye went back to normal and his scales disappeared. Natsu took a deep breath and leaned his back against the wall.

 _Damn those scumbags, I'll make them pay._ he thought furiously. Of course, they were the ones who made him like this, he swore that when he finds them, he'll burn them to ashes. _I can't let anyone see me like this, especially Luce._ As he thought of the blond-haired beauty, a sad and hurtful look appeared on his face. _What would she think of me if she saw me like this, a monster?_ Natsu quickly shook that thought away, grabbed his bag and left for his class as the bell rang.

* * *

 **Here's the new chapter! I hope you liked it, read and review! :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy tried to pay attention in class, but couldn't. Natsu's pained look and pale face was still in her mind. What had happened to him? She barely knew him, yet was worried about him. Why did he yell when Erza insisted that he should go to the nurse's office? And those sharp teeth. Was it normal for someone to have such teeth? Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Natsu came in, he was no longer pale, he looked calm with a smile on his face, apologizing to the teacher for being late, the teacher, Mr. Gildarts Clive, let him off with a warning since it was his first day of school.

When Natsu sat next to Lucy, he looked at her and smiled, telling her that everything was alright. Lucy gave him a small smile and a nod, but she still couldn't help but worry.

When lunch came, they all gathered at the cafeteria and sat at a big round table.

" So, how did Art go? Did the old man annoy you a lot with his 'love for art'? " Cana rolled her eyes and took a bite of her red apple.

" Wait, what? " Natsu looked confused and looked at Lucy.

" Oh, right, Mr. Clive is Cana's father. " Lucy explained.

" Really? " he looked at Cana and she groaned in response.

" Not only is he here to teach, but also look after his 'precious' daughter. What am I, 5 years old?! "

Levy shook her head. " Remember last month, you had come to school drunk then you started a fight with a boy, who was trying to flirt with you. After the teachers stopped you, you got suspended for a week. "

" And that's why Mr. Clive is here. To make sure she doesn't get in trouble. " Erza finished and started eating her strawberry shortcake.

" Yeah, but that was one time. After that I quit the alcohol. " Cana rested her chin on her palm.

" So, Natsu, how are you feeling? " Erza asked the pink-haired boy. " You were pretty late for class. "

Natsu scratched the back of his head with his hand nervously. " Yeah, I'm pretty good now. It was nothing serious. Like I said, bad food. "

" Oh, that's not good. Would you like some? They're pretty good. " Levy offered him peaches.

Natsu smiled and took one. " Thanks Levy. " then he ate it.

" So tell us about yourself. " Juvia said.

Natsu shrugged. " What do you wanna know? "

Erza rolled her eyes. " Where are you from? "

" Do you have siblings? "

" What's your favorite color? "

" Do you have any pets? "

" Why is your hair pink? "

Natsu took a deep breath to calm down. " My hair is natural, and it's salmon. Seriously, what's so shocking about my hair?! " he threw his arms in the air.

Cana raised her hands in defense. " No offense! Just asking. "

" It's just an odd color. But Juvia thinks it suits you. " Juvia smiled and everyone agreed with her, even Lucy.

Natsu blushed and scratched his cheek nervously. " Thanks, I guess. "

" So tell us about yourself " Levy said.

" Well, I was born here, in Magnolia. I've lived here my whole life. "

" Really? How come we've never seen you before? " Lucy asked in curiosity.

" I didn't go out often and I was home schooled. It got pretty lonely, so I decided to enroll in this school and hopefully make friends. " he said and signed, looking down.

" Were you, um... sick or something? " Levy hesitated to ask. Natsu looked at her and chuckled.

" You could say that. But it wasn't serious. "

" What about your teeth? " Lucy suddenly asked and Natsu looked at her with his eyes narrowed. Lucy grew nervous and quickly said " I-I mean, t-they look pretty sharp, that's all. "

Natsu stared at her for a moment, before grinning. " Well, I was born this way, it's um, a pretty rare condition. Whenever I go out, people would look at me like I was some kind of monster. That's why I didn't go out often and I was afraid how people would react here. " he looked down, feeling sad. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and his eyes met with fierce, but friendly and determined brown ones.

" You don't have to worry anymore, Natsu. Everyone is welcomed here in Fairy High School, nobody will judge you for your looks or anything, in fact, we're all happy that we have newcomers, well, actually it's pretty rare we have ones, but here we're all a big family. " Then Erza leaned in, a dark aura surrounding her. " But know that we won't tolerate people, who try to dirty the Fairy Tail name. Anyone who tries it, there will be hell to pay. " then she leaned back and smiled kindly like nothing happened, while Natsu could only stare at her as if she was some kind of demon, with a scared look on his face.

" Y-yes ma'am. "

Levy sweat-dropped. " Erza I think you scared the poor boy. "

Erza raised her eyebrows in amusement. " Whaat? I'm not scary... am I? "

" Sometimes. " Juvia said quietly and Erza blinked at her friends.

" Anyway, for your second question, yes I have, a little sister, her name's Wendy. " Natsu answered.

" Oooh, what is she like? " Cana asked excitedly.

" Well, she's 12 years old, long blue hair, big brown eyes, she's very shy, but also kind, she loves to read and paint and make new friends. She also has a cat named Carla. "

" Wow, she sounds like a wonderful person! " Juvia smiled widely. " Can we meet your sister some day? "

Natsu nodded. " Sure, she would love to meet you, guys! "

" Do you have a pet, Natsu? " Levy asked.

" Yeah, I also have a cat named Happy. " he grinned, thinking about his best friend.

" Why is he called Happy? " Lucy asked curiously.

" I guess when he looked at me, he looked really happy, there was always this sparkle in his eyes. And that's when I named him Happy. " he smiled proudly. " He's not only my cat, but also my best friend. "

" Interesting, they say that a dog is a man's best friend. " Erza smiled kindly.

Natsu rolled his eyes. " Even a cat can be a man's best friend. "

" Well, yeah, that's true. " Levy nodded and everyone agreed with her.

Erza looked at her watch and signed. " I guess we better go to our next class. " she stood up, along with Levy and waved at the others. " See ya later guys! "

" Yeah, we should go too. Come on, Juvia. " Cana and Juvia stood up and waved at Lucy and Natsu 'bye' before walking away.

When Lucy looked at Natsu, he was looking down, deep in thought, as if he was troubled with something.

" Natsu, are you alright? " she placed a hand on his shoulder, looking concerned.

" Yeah, of course! " he grinned toothily at her, making her smile.

" Don't worry, alright? Just make yourself at home here. "

Natsu signed and looked away. " Yeah, I know. "

Lucy's smile faded for a moment, before it came back. " You know, I was a pretty lonely person when I was little. " Natsu looked at her with a shocked and curious look on his face. " And no one wanted to talk to me because I was awkward and weird and very shy. The only true friends I have are Levy, Erza, Cana and Juvia. " she looked down and played with her fingers, a dark blush on her cheeks. " So when you told me you wanted to be my friend, I felt... warmth, hope, happiness. You were the first boy who wanted to befriend a weirdo like me, you truly wanted it. So thank you, Natsu. Thank you for being my friend. " when she looked up, she was surprised when she felt his strong arms wrap themselves around her and his head resting on her shoulder, Lucy felt her heart beat faster and faster and her face became deep red.

When he pulled away, he grinned with a slight blush on his cheeks. " I meant what I said when I wanted to be your friend, Luce. I don't know what, but there is something about you that made me want to befriend you, something told me that you're not like the other people, who would judge me for my looks. I can tell that you're a kind, funny and wonderful person, who wants someone to make you happy, to make you feel special, someone who will be by your side through good and bad times, someone who will be there for you no matter what. " he took a deep breath before continuing " You were the first person, beside Happy and Wendy, who accepted me for who I am and I thank you for being my friend, Luce. " when he looked at Lucy, he was surprised to see tears in her eyes, seeing this he started to panic. " W-why are you crying, Luce?! Please, don't cry! I'm sorry If I made you upset or- "

Lucy only laughed and wiped away her tears. " Gosh, Natsu, I'm happy, not sad! It's just, we've known each other for like a few hours and we're already the best of friends! "

Natsu looked hurt. " Aren't we best friends, Luce? "

Lucy quickly shook her head. " No, no ,no! I mean, I'm happy that you're my best friend, really! That just brought happy tears in my eyes! I'm really happy, Natsu! "

Natsu signed in relief and grinned toothily. " I'm happy too, Luce. "

Lucy smiled widely. " Thank you for being a true friend, Natsu. "

Even though Natsu was smiling, inside he was dying. _If only I could tell you, Luce_


End file.
